Версия 0.6.2.1
New features / content / improvements *Added GSO Grade 4 & 5 Missions. *Added new harvesting missions for GeoCorp. *Added ability to respawn as your last Tech for a fee when destroyed; you can instead choose to respawn for free as a “starter Tech” appropriate for your current GSO grade. *Radar display improvements: **Logarithmic scale, providing more positional accuracy close to player **Graphics updated: new icons and radar backdrops **Added player position coordinate display **Certain types of icon remain always visible: closest vendor, closest player base and active quest **If there are no missions on the missions log, the radar will point towards the nearest undiscovered mission *Radial menu added for changing Tech and setting AI behaviour type. Bring up the menu with right click & hold. *Reworked spawning of non-mission enemies to allow a greater variation and more control over what is spawned. *Added the GSO Up Conveyor to match the GSO Down Conveyor (previously ‘Corner’ Conveyor), both of these enable building bases that transfer chunks across different axes. *Optimisation: Reduced idle block and resource despawn time from 5 minutes to 2 minutes. Game Design tweaks *Assigned EXP blocks to GSO: **Scrap Magnet **Mini Scrap Magnet **Altimeter **Large Hover Plate **Scrap Magnets are not working properly yet. *Reduced GSO Megaton Cannon effectiveness; reduced area of effect, rate of fire and force of the explosion on other objects, also removed initial bullet impact damage. *Tractor Pads are now called Collectors, as it's more descriptive of their function, in-line with the other crafting and harvesting blocks. *Reduced GSO Large Receiver holding capacity from 10 per stack to 3; the GeoCorp Receiver is able to hold more resources than this now. *Gauntlet: Unified the selection of blocks across the two tracks with regards to the use of weapons and lights, although flight blocks are restricted on Home Run and not restricted on Rolling Thunder. *Revised which blocks belong to which grade: **Added the GSO Small Silo back to Grade 2 **Moved GSO Battery & Shield to Grade 1 **Moved GSO Dirt Wheel to Grade 1 **Moved GSO Medium Silo to Grade 3 **Moved GSO Guard Controller to Grade 3 **Reintroduced GSO Large Silo to Grade 4 **Moved GSO Megaton Cannon to Grade 5 **Moved GeoCorp Repair Bubble to GeoCorp Grade 3. **Moved Venture Repair Bubble to Venture Grade 2. *Reduced the size of the Trader Troll. *Added lots of new Techs to the enemy population. *Rebalanced the day/night cycle; daytime now lasts 25 minutes, night time lasts 5 minutes; sunrise and sunset are a little longer now too. *Increased the Radar scale. Radars now show precise positions of objects 300 units around the player and up to 350 around the outer ring. *Made certain weapon types more effective at harvesting: **Drills are now more effective at drilling rocks and resource outcrops. **Flamethrowers are now more effective at burning down trees, but ineffective against rocks and resource outcrops. **Buzzsaws are now more effective at cutting down trees, but less effective against rocks and resource outcrops. *Updated the passive brake power of all wheels to reduce slipping down hills when stationary. *Incremental improvements to GSO Grade 1 tutorial missions. *Reduced number of enemies that spawn in the second wave of GSO Grade 2 Enemy Waves mission. *GSO Steering Thruster has changed into Steering Hover and no longer consumes fuel. *Reduced the value of several rarer resources and thus, the cost of most blocks in the game. The resources that had their value reduced are: **Carbite from 100 to 25 **Rodite from 120 to 35 **Oleite from 180 to 30 **Erudite from 140 to 50 **Ignite from 160 to 50 **Celestite from 200 to 50 *Bunching the prices of all resources closer together gives a smoother curve to the difference in the value of all blocks rather than having some ultra expensive and others be too cheap. *Also adjusted the relative price of each specific block to bring them more into line with their relative usefulness. *Updated the Radar Mission enemy to include Dirt Wheels. *Updated the GeoCorp unlock Mission enemy to include a Plasma Cutter. Art tweaks *UI is more consistent (used to have different colours, sizes and font weights). *Replaced Shroom tree with a new model. *GSO Half Blocks are now same colour. *GSO Mortar and 3 Pound Cannon projectiles now have now explosion effect. *GSO Steering Thruster has been remodelled. *Radar graphics updated. Bug Fixes *Fixed bug where ambush missions were not showing in the Mission Log. *Edited 'level up' text to omit mention of the other corporation Trading Stations (as they are no longer planned, just GSO will stay). *Removed exploit which allowed players to craft steering thrusters then scrap them for more ingredients than they cost to craft initially. *Fixed various blocks having a value of 0BB in the Payload Terminal. *Temporary fix for shield and radar being destroyed during GSO Grade 1 missions; if the player hasn’t attached the block after a certain amount of time, a replacement block will spawn above the player. *Fixed Little Thief / Little Robber being invulnerable if you complete the Radar/Shield mission by finding one of these blocks elsewhere in the world. *Fixed incorrect text displaying for mission complete message on GSO Grade 2 Enemy Waves mission. *Fixed issue with GSO Static Generator not being unlocked or awarded for completed missions in game correctly. *Added descriptions for GSO Step Conveyor, GeoCorp Fixed Anchor & Venture Flamethrower. *Fixed ability to grab blocks that are in the process of being sucked in by the SCU. *Fixed GeoCorp Receiver not working; it now holds up to 24 resource chunks. *Fixed one of the GeoCorp missions not rewarding blocks. *The GeoCorp Geothermal Generator now works correctly. *Fixed bounce issue with Venture Landing Gear Wheel. *Updated rotation options for Venture Shield Bubble to include more aesthetic alternatives. *Updated the disclaimer text to reflect the new streaming schedule. Known Issues *The new resource selling mission to sell 50 resources starts counting from around -134. *The scrap magnets do not work properly yet and currently exhibit odd physics. *Playing with old game saves may bypass certain new game content. Older game saves will continue to work, but players are highly recommended to start a fresh game to experience new content. *Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly. *Players can incorrectly end up with more than one SCU Storage block when continuing a saved game. *Gaps may appear in the terrain depending on the random seed chosen. *Depth of Field has been temporarily disabled due to a Unity issue with DirectX 10 graphics cards. *The Delivery Cannon shouldn't open up when attached to a moving Tech.